


Fonder Times Remembered With A Swing

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen, Gen Work, d'Artagnan returns to the land that belongs to his family and remembers a much lighter time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which d'Artagnan returns to his home in Gascony and remembers a fonder, much lighter time with his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fonder Times Remembered With A Swing

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was written for prompt "swing" on my bingo card and originally going to be part of my entry for cottoncandy_bingo, but things happened in RL and I didn't finish the rest of my pieces in time.

The old swing is just as he remembers it.

He remembers a much lighter, happier time of when he was only a small boy going into the woods by his family's farm with father and looking for the best tree. Looking for the strongest tree with the strongest branches that would hold up to a growing boy on his swing. The tree they find together is on a gently rolling hill that overlooks the house and well within the boundaries of the farm line, it is strong and has the strongest branches over the others that they examined together.

And proudly he helps his father to the best of his ability, put together a swing that will be strong enough to stay under him as he swings on it.

It seems to have been the one thing to have survived the fire that he can see thus far set some months ago now by LaBarge that destroyed his family farm. He had wanted to come sooner, but his duties to the Musketeers before officially becoming one himself had kept him in Paris. Duties and missions that have nearly killed him before now, not that he minds too much.

It has led him to having a path in his life now that his family farm is gone as well as leading him into the arms of the three greatest friends in all the world that young man like himself could ever hope to have.

So it surprised him when he had gone to quietly ask his Captain if he could have a few days to a week of leave to himself and remembers those eyes searching his face as he felt pleased with himself for remembering to be polite to the older man rather than fiercely demand to be allowed some leave time as the older man granted his request without asking to many questions. Though he had a feeling that his Captain might already have an idea of what he might do.

He could do with some time away from the city and from seeing Constance or thinking that he sees her seemingly around every corner, even at the Garrison at times to the overbearing concern of his friends. So he waits for a moment when they have duty at the castle and leaves once he's sure they themselves won't see him heading in the opposite direction of them.

And so he rides out of Paris, calmly and feeling relief at escaping the noisy grip of the city even for a short time as he heads for his home in Gascony. To the village that he has heard, has managed like others attacked by LaBarge to rebuild so much in the time that he has been busy with the Musketeers and even received word from a neighbor, asking if he would like help to rebuild his farm which he gratefully accepts.

So here he is now, on the remains of the d'Artagnan family farm and approaching the swing on that little hill, he can see that someone, perhaps one of the village children, has used it recently as it swings slowly and gently without a small passenger. Perhaps when he prepares to leave for Paris and the Musketeer Garrison, he can locate a family with a small child and give them the swing as a gift.

Smiling to himself, he sheds his weapons down to the ground next to the tree as he sits down on the swing feeling pleasantly surprised is managing to hold his weight after all this time. Slowly he pushes himself backwards with his feet planted firmly on the ground and allows happier childhood memories to come into the forefront of his mind as a breeze gently flows around him.

He pretends that just for a moment that he doesn't hear the hoofbeats being carried to him by the breeze.


End file.
